The healing pain
by Lingering Soul-Broken Mind
Summary: What happens when a spoiled prince meets his match? Will anger take over or will control happen? Who knows. This is different from the show.
1. Chapter 1

-1For the record, I don't own the show or characters. Nickelodeon does. I own the character Rogue though

Chapter 1: the Beginning  
The night was cold and bitter. It seemed as if the world was against her, "Just my luck. No matter what I keep coming back," she chuckled to herself. It had a been a while since she was alone and she forgot the feeling. It surprised her though, to forget that feeling. She continued her never-ending journey and came to a stop.

"Uncle, we should rest in that cave", said Zuko. Uncle agreed and followed Zuko to the cave. They gathered what they needed and a fire was soon born. They were soon asleep. "Listen, what is your problem?' "My problem?" "Yeah, you think you can boss me around. Well let me tell you can't" "What did you say?" "Whatever, you are so full of yourself" "What is with the shouting", said Iroh. "Sorry. Hope you weren't disturbed", replied the young girl. Iroh smiled at her pilot ness towards him. "To bad she isn't like this with everyone", he thought. She bowed and turned to leave. When she was out of sight, Iroh started. "Zuko, must you always do something?", he asked. "What? Why is it all my fault? I just asked to clean up. No, she told me.", the young prince replied. Uncle chuckled," You shouldn't force her.," "She is living here, for FREE might I add".

Rogue was glad that she found shelter. Soon she would be there. She took out the few supplies she had and got to work. She looked into the dark sky. "What a life",she sighed. She looked around her and realized she was pathetic. She turned to sleep-Swoosh-

hope you all like it. It's my first avatar fan-fic. Please Read and review. Let me know what is wrong! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: Not mine, only Rogue and Sweetie

Chapter 2

She turned around and found a rabbit running away with her dinner. "Wait, you stupid animal!' she shouted after it. But unfortunately her cries were in vain. She looked around and found it had already left. "Damn, there goes my dinner. Now what I am going to eat?" she thought. The sky started to rumble-Drip-Drip. It started to rain, and hard. A cave was near by, one thing though. A bear. It was living there and she didn't want to near it. She kept her distance and avoided the cave. **Roar! **The bear wasn't going to let her leave that easily. She tried to out run him and thanks to the rain she was able to.

Meanwhile

"She has to be found! Do not fail Me.' said a man. 'Yes I will not father", said Azula. She had to find the wench, and the avatar now. 'My stupid brother, can't do anything right", she sighed and went to her room. She had to train tomorrow and it was going to be a long day, too. It had been a while, since Ozai had become fire lord. She would not fail, like her brother. After all, she was the best. She smiled at the thought. "Yes, I am".

Ozai knew Azula could this job; after all she was **His**daughter. She would not fail him like Zuko did. His son was a disgrace to the family and to him. He pitied him. "He actually thinks that I will allow him to come back. What a foolish child he was.' Ozai smirked and looked at his domain. The Fire nation was what it was thanks to him. They were a major power, and everything had been going well. That is… Until the avatar showed up. But what could a 12 year-old boy do to stop him. He knew that he would have to face him sooner or later, and choose later. Right now he had to strengthen his empire and show that he was supreme.

Rogue only had one option left to her. She didn't want to go back and get yelled again. "I have no choice". She was right, she didn't. It would take hr a while to get there. Her legs hurt from running, but she couldn't rest. She had a mission. By nightfall she reached her destination. It was in the woods, deep and secluded. There was a tree and a fountain, but they were old. She put her hand into the fountain and took it out. The tree was molded and she didn't want touch it all. She took a breath and put her hand into the bark. It felt cold and squishy. There was a liquid oozing out, and dripping to the floor. Finally she heard a click. The tree sunk into the ground and steps appeared. They lead down where it was dark. She inhaled and a fire formed in her hand. This lighted her way. "Oh, the moment of truth'. The door opened to reveal her master. 'You came back". "Yeah" She knew he was smiling and she wanted to turn and leave. Bang! She hit the ground hard. 'What the hell!" She yelled. "You deserve that you meanie'. Great she was mad now. Her sensei chuckled to himself and Rogue glared daggers at him. It had been a while since she had to come here. She went to her room and things were the same. She sighed and fell asleep. **Smack! **She shot up and there was Sweetie standing there with a spoon in her hand. "How dare you! You didn't even say hi", she shouted. Rogue smiled and pushed her out the way. Sweetie kept yelling in the background, while she went to freshen up.

After she came back. She smelled something good. In the kitchen she went and saw a beautiful cake. It was chocolate! Her favorite, but before she got there…. Bam! She was whacked on the head. "No eating, until after dinner", said Sweetie. She sighed and gave in. She went into her room and something caught her eye. The necklace. She went over to it and went to the trashcan. For some strange reason, she couldn't throw it away. The same thing always happened. She never throws it away. Of course it was a gift from her Uncle. Even though it belonged to the fire nation, she kept it. The fire nation. Ugh! She shook her head to forget the memories coming back. The bed looked warm and inviting. Soon she was asleep. "Hahaha, can't catch me" --running-- "Wait up" **Swoosh! **She woke up, the same dream. It always stared with that. Then, came the memories. It was dark out and she was thirsty. When she was coming back with a glass of water, someone approached her. She dropped her glass and it shattered. "H- Haku, you?"

I hope this is long enough, and please I need reviews:) I will explain more about why Rogue hates the fire nation, soon. But you need to review for that!


End file.
